challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville Again/Insectophobe's Nightmare 4
Insectophobe's Nightmare 4 is the eighth episode of Battle For Shopville Again. In this episode, the contestants participate in a bug-guessing contest. Transcript *Lippy Lips: Hey Kooky, I noticed you didn't turn in your test. *Kooky Cookie: (facepalms) I knew I was forgetting something. But I did fine on the test. I got 15/15! *(Yolanda Yo-Yo runs by.) *Kooky Cookie: Yolanda, what is going on here? *(Honey Hearts and Chico Pyramid walk up.) *Honey Hearts: Yolanda, you are sooooo kicked out of the alliance! *Yolanda Yo-Yo: Whaaa? *Chico Pyramid: Honey Hearts! What's wrong with you? *Honey Hearts: Yolanda, like pushed me into the pool! *Yolanda Yo-Yo: It was an accident! *Chico Pyramid: Yeah! Yolanda wouldn't push you into the pool on purpose unless you upset her! *Yolanda Yo-Yo: I hope you get eliminated, Honey Hearts! You're getting a little too kissy! *(Strawberry Kiss shows up and slaps Yolanda Yo-Yo.) *Strawberry Kiss: Don't call me Kissy! *(Announcer appears.) *Announcer: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *Announcer: Guys! Long time, no see! We got seven of each type of vote. I'll just announce the people that are safe. They are... *(TV displays the votes) *Announcer: Honey Hearts and Strawberry Kiss, with 2 votes. Kooky Cookie and Yolanda Yo-Yo have been eliminated with 5 votes. *Honey Hearts: See, Yolanda? That's what you get for using me last episode! *Yolanda Yo-Yo: But gai-- *Announcer: Let's just send them to the TLC. *(Kooky Cookie and Yolanda Yo-Yo are sent to the TLC.) The contest *Announcer: There are no more points this season. Like last season, the contestants are going to vote for somebody to be eliminated. *Announcer: I have a jar of bugs here. Guess how many bugs are in the jar, anywhere from 1 to 1000. Whoever gets closest to the actual number of bugs in the jar wins immunity for their team. They also get a random token. The contest ends November 16th. Results *Announcer: Well, we got a lot of guesses. Here's a chart showing everyone's guesses: #Chico Pyramid - 344 #Lippy Lips - 307 #Honey Hearts - 448 #Strawberry Kiss - 128 *Announcer: The correct number of bugs in the jar is 374. Chico Pyramid was the closest. He guessed 344. *Announcer: Let's do Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (again) *Announcer: Since the points are gone, we're going to do Cake at Stake twice this episode, So, go vote in the voting box. *(Everybody votes) *Announcer: Okay since I'm mean I'm going to show the votes *All: What?! *Announcer: So, it looks like Strawberry Kiss is... eliminated! *Strawberry Kiss: No surprise there. I was a rejoiner, too. *(Strawberry Kiss is sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: Honey Hearts, Lippy Lips, and Chico Pyramid! You guys are the Final 3! What will happen next? Find out in the finale of Battle For Shopville Again! Epilogue *Honey Hearts: So now we're the final 3! *Lippy Lips: Yay! *Chico Pyramid: I wonder which of us will win.